Etranges Arabesques
by OneSparkFromTheFire
Summary: "Il me tue de caresses, et me ressuscite avec ses coups." Ma première fanfiction de Naruto (enfin... je crois) et c'est évidemment du yaoi, boyxboy, shounen-ai etc. Le couple est SasuNaru et NaruSasu. Homophobes s'abstenir. R R svp


C'est à partir du premier jour, de la première nuit, que tes regards et tes gestes ont commencé à changer, jusqu'à s'embrouiller dans d'étranges arabesques qui seraient, pour n'importe qui sauf toi et moi, incompréhensibles.

Ce devait être un acte de haine. Ce fut un acte d'amour. Bienheureuse confusion que fut cette nuit-là! Je ne voyais que toi rien que toi, tant il faisait noir; j'étais aveugle aux rochers et arbres autour de nous, au ciel sur nos têtes, aux vêtements devenus inutiles. Je sentais un frisson qui passait entre nous; duquel de nous deux il venait, je l'ignore. Mais je sais que ton coeur palpitait contre ma peau, et que devant tes yeux noirs il y'avait un voile brumeux. Tes mains s'étaient enfoncées douloureusement dans les miennes; ta pupille sous la mienne, ravie, était béante d'horreur.

Puis vint le moment terrifiant ou je me sentis me défaire, me désarticuler, m'évaporer pour me reformer en toi, tout contre toi, et dans mes yeux rien d'autre que toi.

J'eus peur alors; pour la première fois j'eus envie de fuir ton regard; car cet évènement, cet acte d'amour, ce moment ou j'avais senti la terre trembler sous mes pieds, avait un gout éthéré de défaite. Jamais je n'avais été si heureux; jamais je n'avais eu si peur.

Car j'avais senti ton corps se contracter contre le mien, au même instant que le mien, et ces yeux noirs qui semblaient nous avaler tout entiers, et tes cheveux contre mon visage, et tes mains dans mes épaules, et tes soupirs dans mon cou; je savais que tous ceux que j'avais défendu jusque-là, toutes les causes et les personnes aimées pour lesquelles j'avais été prêt à mourir, toutes les injustices que j'étais prêt à réparer avec ma vie, n'étaient plus pour moi que des fantômes de fantômes. Des ombres, face à ta présence tangible et vraie, face à toi pour qui j'aurais tout fait, tout perdu, tout détruit. Konoha pouvait tomber en cendres, et Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Hinata, Neji, Lee pouvaient tous mourir que je n'en aurais pas éprouve le moindre regret.

Pas le moindre regret, du moment que je pouvais t'avoir. Du moment que je pouvais savoir que tu m'appartenais, à moi, toi, Sasuke Uchiha.

La fois suivante où nous nous sommes fait face sur le champ de bataille, tu avais changé. Toujours cette même beaute resplendissante, ce charme écrasant qui faisait se pâmer toutes les filles de l'Académie. Mais je me rappelle de ton regard quand tu me lanças ce premier shuriken avec l'intention de me trancher la jugulaire:

Brusquement, un coup de vent,un voile de poussière, et le monde qui bascule.

Ton oeil s'était noyé de tendresse, et ton iris illuminé de chaleur: le regard d'un chat avant de ronronner.

Un air d'amour.

Il a suffi de cela; j'ai basculé sur mon pied, perdu l'équilibre, et permis au shuriken de m'entailler légèrement la peau. Ce n'était pas dangereux, mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais mis au point une nouvelle ruse pour me tromper; tu savais bien que la moindre de tes oeillades aurait pu me faire fondre.

Je me forçai à me concentrer et à me raffermir, et mes attaques se firent plus féroces; pourtant cela ne marchait pas. Tu avançais à la vitesse de l`éclair et frappais avec une force de lion –comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, tu provoquais mon admiration et mon respect- et dans tes yeux, dans tes yeux toujours cet air débordant d'amour et d'affection. J'étais en rage, car cela m'affaiblissait; mais je n'y pouvais rien.

La moindre de tes attaques, avec ce regard doux, me semblait une caresse; le métal qui transpercait ma peau de temps en temps tombait sur moi comme autant de baisers; et l'énergie que tu déployais à me détruire était plus douce à mon coeur qu'une ribambelle de sérénades.

Tes yeux me couvaient du regard; sous tes coups mortels je me pâmais comme une jeune fille amoureuse, et mon âme baissait les armes.

Quel être pathétique je suis devenu à cause de toi, à soupirer sous tes coups. Sasuke Uchiha, aurais-tu fait de moi un masochiste?

Sûrement. Peut-être que c'est seulement la dure réalité de la vie des ninjas. Mais tu sais que tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux, Sasuke.

Parce que je t'aime.

C'est bien pour ça que je te déteste.

J'ai oublié à quel moment exactement je me suis rendu compte de mon épuisement, mais tout d'un coup mes jambes avaient fléchi et j'étais tombé dans la poussière, à genoux devant toi.

(Comme je le suis toujours, comme je l'ai toujours été d`ailleurs.

A genoux devant toi.

A tes pieds.)

Tu m'as regardé encore avec ces yeux incroyables, et dans ta main droite tu levais un kunai couvert de sang, au-dessus de ma tête, comme une déesse magnifique et toute-puissante; pourtant, j'étais certain que tu n'allais pas me tuer.

Au lieu de cela, tu m'as plaqué contre toi.

La seconde fois que c'est arrivé, c'est toi qui as pris le dessus. En deux temps trois mouvements, j'étais un animal sauvage et furieux et désespéré, accolé contre le tronc d`un arbre centenaire, et je sentais contre mon dos l'humidite froide de la mousse et les petites morsures de milliers d'insectes. Il y avait le vent dans mes cheveux aussi. Je ne réussis qu'à me rappeler de détails confus sur mon entourage; je les sentais comme un homme saoul, un homme ivre mort, mort, mort, mort de soif d'alcool encore.

Je grognais et j'haletais et je lâchais des jurons comme le sale gamin que j'étais un jour; j'avais au creux du ventre un noeud d'acier tellement étroitement serré qu'il me faisait mal, un noeud de métal rougeoyant de chaleur, une morsure au coeur que Sasuke, avec ses baisers, apaisait et avivait a la fois. Ses mains étaient partout, qui traçaient sur ma peau des sillons de feu, limites d`une carte que seul lui serait capable de déchiffrer, et de réduire en cendres. Mais sur moi, toujours un regard pétrifiant, a la fois glacé et excitant; un regard de pure haine, de dégoût extrême, de désir de destruction; je regardais dans une cage en fer, et à travers les barreaux trop faibles je croisais le regard de la bête si belle et si insoumise.

Il voulait me détruire; il voulait m'écraser dans son poing et me réduire en cendres puis brûler les cendres pour les faire disparaître à leur tour. Je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui étais visé; pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'ai toujours su que Sasuke ne m'avait jamais vraiment détesté. Comme je savais que j'étais parfaitement et totalement incapable de ne pas l'aimer.

Mais j'étais effrayé parce que je savais que c'était Konoha que Sasuke voyait brûler dans mes yeux.

En même temps, il poursuivait ses caresses et mon corps réagissait sans prêter attention à mes pensées; mon corps le suivait et calait ses pas sur le rythme de Sasuke.

Encore une fois, je ressentis cet immense sentiment de défaite, au même moment que lui.

Après que ce fut fini, il y eut un grand moment de silence. Il resta un instant contre moi, puis se retira et alla se caler contre un rocher à proximité –pas juste à mon côté, mais pas loin non plus; deux mètres au plus; j`ai compté.

Je me sentais heureux, sans honte et sans remords. Pour une fois, j'avais oublié tous mes rêves. C'est peut-être cela, le bonheur: oublier tous ses rêves. Il n'y avait pas de rêve sans lui, de toute facon. Je ne veux pas accomplir mon rêve dans un monde ou nous ne serions pas ensemble.

Il était soucieux, et je savais qu'il avait des sentiments mitigés par rapport à ce que nous venions de faire. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas mon cas.

Peut-être à cause du profil incroyablement raide et solennel de Sasuke dans la pénombre, taillé comme un bas-relief somptueux contre la pierre, les moindres détails de son visage angélique repassés au pinceau d'argent par le clair de lune.

Je l'ai toujours trouvé tellement plus beau et attirant que moi, même si je préférais ne pas y penser quand j'étais un gosse.

Mais plus que sa beauté, il m'attirait vers lui tout simplement; aucun trait précis, juste une entité qui n'était rien d'autre rien d'autre que lui.

Sasuke était le but. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir.

Visiblement, il ne partageait pas le même avis; j'en ressentis une douleur sourde et, en même temps, une lueur d'espoir. Si ce n'avait été qu'une brève histoire de cul, Sasuke n'aurait pas eu cet air si troublé.

Il fronça les sourcils de son air toujours aussi adorable et, avec une soudaineté qui me fit sursauter –pas très fameux pour un ninja—enfonça son poing dans le rocher. Un craquement monstrueux retentit dans la nuit. Il demeura quelques secondes la tête baissée, le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux noirs. "Merde", fit-il entre ses dents serrées; son poing était si tendu que je voyais les veines bleues et violettes sur sa main blanche, et ses jointures saillaient au point de déchirer sa peau.

Il se tourna à demi vers moi, et je crus voir qu'il me jetait une espèce de regard interrogateur en coin, comme il en avait souvent l'habitude quand nous étions enfants. Puis il émit son éternel "Hn", tourna les talons et disparut.

Depuis, une routine s'est installée. Quand nous nous battons, il me caresse de ses regards, comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant avec moi, ou peut-être même avec quiconque –et cette pensée me tiraille le coeur. Dès que je l'attire vers moi avec une invitation claire à l'amour, ses yeux deviennent durs et terrifiants. C'est un curieux mélange; ce serait drôle si ce n'était pas absurde. Pauvre de moi; il m'a bel et bien transformé en masochiste; maintenant, je frémis sous ses attaques, rien qu'au contact de ces yeux… époustouflants. Et quand sa main glisse sous mes vêtements, il me semble m'entendre mon arrêt de mort.

Il me tue de caresses, et me ressuscite avec ces coups.

Mais ce n'est pas le temps de se plaindre; il est bien trop tard pour se plaindre. Je n'ai pas de temps pour cela. Il me faut faire vite, le plus vite possible. Pour lui.

Car je n'ai pas oublié ma mission. Jamais je ne l'oublierai. La promesse d'une vie.

Je le ramènerai à Konoha avec moi.

Il n'y a pas de "ou alors": pas de "ou alors je mourrai", "ou alors je le tuerai", "ou alors j`abandonnerai".

Il n'y a tout simplement pas d'option. Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki se réconcilieront.

Je le ramènerai, sinon dans le droit chemin, au moins dans celui qui court aux côtés du mien.

Car il ne m'est pas possible d'envisager une vie ou il n'y aurait pas de Sasuke Uchiha. On le traite de traître, mais personne ne le connaît comme moi, personne ne le connaît tout court.

Son destin, paraît-il, est de venger l'enfant malheureux qui a grandi dans la solitude, qu`il a été –et qu'il demeure. Je ne crois pas au destin, mais tant de ninjas talentueux semblent s'y recueillir comme devant un temple; ils le vénèrent, et l'acceptent, même à contrecoeur comme Neji.

C'est une pierre, paraît-il, sur laquelle est gravé le chemin de vie de chacun et chacune, dans des lettres aussi profondément inscrites que la longueur d'une lance. Eh bien soit! Puisqu'il le faut, je prendrai cette pierre dans mes mains; je les serrerai autour d'elle, et je l'écraserai dans mes poings. Je la réduirerai en miettes. Je la ferai tomber en poussière, et je brûlerai la poussière. Et cela, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, pour Sasuke.

Parce que ce n'est pas le destin qui me donne la certitude de ma réussite dans ma mission ardue.

Ce n'est pas le destin qui fait battre mon coeur.

Ce n'est pas lui qui me rend si sûr du fait que le jour où je deviendrai Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha sera là dans la foule, au premier rang, avec son "Hn" dédaigneux, ses "usuratonkachi" et son sourire en coin moqueur.

Et dans ses yeux noirs, ce regard débordant d'amour et de tendresse que je n'ai que vu que pendant que ses mains accomplissent les gestes pour me tuer.

Je ne laisserai pas la vie, ou le destin, ou qu'importe d'autre nous séparer.

Rien ne nous empêchera jamais de nous retrouver.

Et nos étranges arabesques, qui remplissent les autres d'incrédulité, et dont nous sommes les seuls à comprendre l'enjeu, continueront jusqu'au dernier instant de l'éternité.

Tu le sais depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke?


End file.
